Maindokontorooru
by Scrooge
Summary: The Mature chapter to Dokugumo Ureeru Tsurugi. The Maindokontorooru encounter. Enjoy and please R&R.


**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is the mature chapter to Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi. Full author's notes and comments are available on the message board.

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Maindokontorooru**

"Ayane."

"Ayane." A voice whispered again stirring Ayane from her sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was still in the Jacuzzi. She decided to take Mishu's advice after all. Turned out he was correct. The Jacuzzi was very comforting, falling asleep as she let the bubbles tickle and caress her naked body.

"Ayane." The voice whispered again. It sounded like as if the voice was all around her.

"Who's there?" She grunted. She wanted to stand and search for herself, but she decided against it. After all, she was resting in the Jacuzzi bare. She couldn't stand to reveal all of her personals.

"Ayane." The voice repeated.

"That's enough!" Ayane yelled and somewhat frightened at the same time. "If that's you, Mishu, you will pay with your life, I swear!" She warned.

"You can't see me?" The voice asked.

"Show yourself now." She demanded.

"Here, let me turn down the lights." The voice whispered, "Then you can see me better."

Suddenly, darkness filled the area around Ayane. She couldn't see a thing through the thick blackness, not ever her own hands. She exited the Jacuzzi, not caring if anyone could see her or not. Probably not, due to the black surrounding.

"What's going on?" She yelled out. "Where are you?"

Suddenly a light shined on a familiar face. "It's only me." He said with a smile.

Ayane gave a small yelp at the sudden shock of surprise. "Hayate?" She then covered her body with her own arms and hands afraid he would see her naked self. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me here."

Ayane was confused as suddenly a light shone upon her body. She quickly yelped, again, hoping Hayate wouldn't see her nakedness.

Hayate only gave a chuckle at her action. "Ayane, calm down." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look at yourself."

Ayane was hesitant, but then she noticed that Hayate's hand wasn't touching her skin. Instead, her body was, suddenly, covered in her purple ninja outfit. "What's going on?" She asked as she looked back to him.

"You're having a dream." He said with a smile. Then he took her by the hand. "Come with me."

It was as if by some sudden force Ayane couldn't resist the temptation of taking Hayate's hands as she followed him in the complete blackness where only the two mysterious glows illuminated upon them.

They walked for some time, until Hayate led her to a light where it only shone on a bed. "Sit down." He politely said with a grin.

Ayane had the sudden temptation to listen to him as she sat on the bed. Then without words, Hayate began unbuckling his ninja uniform. Ayane wanted to speak aloud, but at the same time, she didn't want to. She didn't want to disturb the removal of Hayate's clothing.

Then his shirt was off and Ayane only mesmerized to his toned feature. Hayate then moved closer to her as he placed his lips upon hers as they began to share a passionate kiss. Part of Ayane was completely shocked at the actions she was experiencing. Without warning and without notice here Hayate stood in front of her, embracing into an intertwined kiss of passion. The other part of her, didn't want to argue. She knew it was a dream, she knew she would eventually wake up. Why ruin a good thing?

Hayate began to slowly edge Ayane to lie back on the bed as he climbed on top of her. Their lips never parted and throughout their heated session Ayane would stroke her fingers through his hair and look deep into his eyes with a sparkle in hers and a smile she couldn't get rid of.

"Do you love me?" Hayate whispered in Ayane's ear just after his tongue finished teasing it.

"Yes." She moaned. "Yes, I do love you."

Suddenly, and again, she was naked. Her clothes disappeared and this time, Ayane wasn't shy or shamed to let Hayate see her body. She was in pure bliss which kept her at a loss as Hayate continued to caress and kiss her body parts.

"I want to show you how much I love you." Hayate again whispered.

Instantaneously, Ayane felt the penetration as Hayate entered inside of her. She so much enjoyed the feeling of his rhythmic motions sliding in and out of her. Her love grew for the ninja through each stroke he applied to her. It was romantic, passionate, the tingle in her spine to feel the man she loved, deeply making love to her, not like she never dreamed before. A tear rolled down her eye in complete joy and bliss as she held onto the man tight never wanting to let him.

Her emotions and arousal shot skyward high as he began to move faster. He knew exactly the way she loved it and in turn her love grew even more as she could hear his whispers in her ear. "I love you, Ayane. I love you." Through the pure exhilaration and intensity, she had no choice but to lightly sob. Purifying her soul with love and releasing the heartaches and taints of her past. She did indeed love this man, with all of her heart. She knew this was only a dream, but she has never felt happier in all of her life.

A small light illuminated while still slightly dimmed, which caught Ayane's attention. She turned her head to see another woman sitting in the corner, watching them. Ayane's eyes popped open in complete shock when she realize the woman was Kasumi.

Ayane then lost focus of all of her surrounding as a look of rage came over her towards the spying female. "What are you doing here?" She yelled.

Kasumi only smiled.

Hayate looked back at her. "Do not worry about her, just enjoy yourself, Ayane."

Ayane eyebrows lowered in confusion. "But Hayate…"

Hayate began to increase his speed, thrusting harder into her. "Just enjoy yourself, Ayane."

Something was wrong and Ayane felt it. Hayate was different, especially for a man in her own dreams. He became more forcefully and arrogant with her body. She began to notice a slight glow in his eyes as he began rocking harder into her, a green glow. Now his thrusts were beginning to hurt her.

"Hayate get off of me." She pleaded.

Instead of obliging, he continued his forceful acts, only more arrogantly. Ayane's body rocked along with his and the glow in his eyes now grew brighter, she could no longer see his pupils.

Frightened by the sight, Ayane gasped and clawed Hayate with a quick slap and an attempt to get him off of her. The fingernails of the kunoichi pierced into his skin and ripped his flesh. Hayate stopped his actions and looked at Ayane making his image look more horrid. The skin did not detach from his face, instead, it remained as flaccid flap as the blood which it originally covered, began to ooze onto Ayane's body.

Ayane screamed in horror from the sight and suddenly thorned ropes appeared from under the bed, wrapping around her wrists and pulled violently restraining the woman to the bed. The sharp thorns pierced into her flesh upon contact and now it was her blood that trailed down her fingers before dripping to the ground.

Ayane screamed in painful agony and she began to hear her dreamed half-sister begin to giggle at the sight and Hayate continued his actions thrusting harder and faster into the woman, only now he growled with an unknown intensified anger.

"Hayate, please, no." She pleaded.

Kasumi's giggles then turned to laughter. The blackness turned to red as pure as the color of blood. Hayate only replied. "Just enjoy it, Ayane." He said with a growl and continued his deceitful antics.

But Ayane only continued to beg. "Please, not like this." She pleaded more. "Not like this."

Hayate's face then began an illusive transformation. His skin wrinkled then changed to a pale green color. His body began to look like it was decaying. The glow in his eyes was imminent and bright. When his transformation was completed, it was no longer Hayate's body over her; it was the body of Maindokontorooru. The monstrous face of the dead warrior gave an ear-piercing scream and severely shocking Ayane emotionally.

He gave a smile of a horrid deceit and Kasumi's laughter still continued to fill the air taunting Ayane.

Ayane knew she was in a nightmare of none told. As this unknown man forced himself upon, not relishing to her release and he finally replied to her pleading request. "Just enjoy it, Ayane."

"Who are you!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. "HELP!" But no one was there to save her from her horrible predicament.

When she tried to struggle free, the thorns in her wrists caused too much pain for her to bare, and she could still feel this man of dead features inside her. Unwanted and forceful penetration for his own satisfaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was over, Ayane's face was soaked in tears and blood. The room faded back to its original blackness of dark from its crimson red. Kasumi had disappeared into the thin air, leaving her trail of laughter and giggles behind. Maindokontorooru stood off of her, still leaving the female bonded to the thorned vines. Ayane had even stopped crying. The length of time that the process seemed to have lasted, she couldn't cry anymore. She just laid in the bed, with her eyes open, not moving, as if she was in a trauma.

Maindokontorooru suited himself in his samurai body armor and didn't even look back to check on the well-being of the female he clearly took advantage of. When he strapped his sheathed sword next to his side, he spoke aloud and not even turning to face the scene where Ayane laid. "You will stay here. My matters are no longer with you. If you interfere, I will make you suffer more pain and torment than what you have experienced now."

Finished, he walked away still with the giggles and laughter of Kasumi in the air. And Ayane still laid in the bed, listening to the taunts, still not moving, still traumatized, still a victim of rape.


End file.
